Juramento
by Kirah69
Summary: La manda McCall tiene la oportunidad de formar una alianza con una poderosa manada, pero para ello deben ofrecer a uno de sus miembros para un matrimonio.


La manada Hopkins era grande y fuerte. Se encontraba al este de Beacon Hills, lo que supondría un muro contra cualquier amenaza que llegara de esa dirección. Su alfa parecía además justo y razonable. Un pacto con ellos sería muy beneficioso para la manada McCall y, para suerte de ellos, estaban dispuestos a pesar de que los McCall no tenían mucho que ofrecer a cambio. Y ese era el problema. Alfa Hopkins exigía una unión entre dos miembros de sendas manadas, un matrimonio.

—¿Seguro que no hay otra opción? Parece algo muy del siglo pasado—comentó Kira preocupada, que no se había separado de Scott desde que habían recibido la propuesta del alfa.

—Es algo muy habitual entre manadas para sellar alianzas. Nuestra manada lo hizo dos veces bajo el mando de mi madre—respondió Derek—. De hecho, su propio matrimonio fue concertado.

—¿Y quién será el o la elegida?—preguntó Lydia, tomando la mano de Jackson y dejando claro con la mirada que no serían ninguno de los dos.

—Bueno, supongo que alguien que no tenga ya pareja—respondió Scott más bien en tono de pregunta.

Los miembros de la manada se miraron entre sí. Eso dejaba fuera a Lydia y Jackson, a Scott y Kira, pero también a Derek que parecía estar empezando algo con Braeden (y tampoco podían obligarle a algo así después de todo lo que había sufrido, no podían alejarlo de su hogar ni de la pequeña manada que habían conseguido formar). Eso solo dejaba a dos personas en la manada: Stiles y Peter. Todas las miradas se dirigieron al primero, dada la ausencia del segundo.

—No podemos enviar a Peter. A saber lo que haría, eso podría acabar en guerra—comentó el propio Stiles—. Así que yo soy la única opción.

—Stiles, no tienes por qué hacerlo—intervino de inmediato Scott, mirándole con rostro de cachorrillo.

—Es lo mejor para la manada y para Beacon Hills. Sabes que haría lo que fuera para que este lugar fuera más seguro para mi padre y sus hombres.

—Ni siquiera sabes con quién van a casarte—le dijo Kira preocupada.

—No creo que eso importe, ya nos las apañaremos.

La conversación continuó durante más de media hora, unos aceptando la decisión de Stiles mientras otros intentaban que cambiara de opinión. Finalmente, Stiles se marchó del loft habiendo impuesto su voluntad. No había expuesto la auténtica razón detrás de su decisión; que nunca podría estar con la persona de la que estaba enamorado por lo que no le importaba con quien acabara.

Aparcó el jeep en la entrada de su casa. El coche patrulla no estaba y las luces estaban apagadas así que su padre aún no había regresado del trabajo. Salió del coche y en los pocos pasos en la oscuridad hasta la puerta principal una sombra se acercó a él por detrás. Apenas sintió el golpe en la nuca antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Cuando comenzó a recuperar la consciencia, frunció el ceño; no por el dolor de cabeza que debía tener, sino por la falta de él. Supo que se encontraba en un coche por el sonido del motor y la vibración de su asiento; lo cual también era una sorpresa, el no encontrarse en un maletero. También se percató, moviendo disimuladamente las manos y las piernas, de que no estaba atado. Abrió los ojos y vio el paisaje de árboles pasar por la ventanilla y, reflejado en el cristal, el rostro de Peter.

—Ugh... ¿Era necesario dejarme inconsciente?—se quejó con voz ronca.

—Por precaución—respondió sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

Stiles suspiró, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se dio cuenta de la mano en su muñeca y las venas grises que trepaban por el antebrazo de Peter, absorbiendo su dolor. No estaba asustado, a estas alturas sabía que Peter no le haría daño. Tras el terror de la Caza salvaje y los últimos dos años de monstruos casi semanales podía decir que se habían vuelto incluso amigos tras muchas horas de investigación conjunta.

—Lobo siniestro, ¿qué planes tienes?—le preguntó, levantando la cabeza de la ventanilla y chasqueando el cuello.

—No voy a tolerar que te cases con un cualquiera de esa manada y te lleven. Eres el mayor activo de nuestra manada. Scott, mi sobrino y los demás están locos si te dejan ir así como así.

—Mmh...—Stiles suspiró y se acomodó en el asiento—. Sabes que es lo mejor para la manada. Los Hopkins pueden ofrecernos una gran protección.

—No más protección de la que nos ofrece tus habilidades.

—Me alagas, pero mientras te tengan a ti no creo que haya ningún problema—replicó.

—Hmm...

Stiles no sabía qué significaba ese murmullo, pero tenía curiosidad por saber a dónde pretendía llevarle así que no siguió discutiendo. Aún era de noche, no llevaban mucho tiempo conduciendo y, por lo que pudo reconocer en las señales de tráfico, se dirigían al norte. ¿Quizá lo estuviera llevando a Canadá? Era una posibilidad y de ser así sería una lata regresar a Beacon Hills cuando le convenciera de dejarlo ir.

Pero Stiles se equivocaba. Apenas estaba amaneciendo cuando se desviaron por una carretera secundaria y después por un camino de tierra rodeado de árboles hasta llegar a un lago oculto en las profundidades de Oregón. Se detuvieron frente a una cabaña de dos plantas, la única que había a orillas del lago.

—Wow, ¿esta es tu guarida secreta?—preguntó Stiles, sorprendido por el tamaño y el increíble aspecto de la cabaña, que era incluso más grande que su propia casa.

—Es la cabaña familiar. Aquí solían venir las parejas cuando querían tener algo de intimidad o la familia en algunas fiestas.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vino alguien por aquí?—preguntó, saliendo del coche.

—De la familia, hace mucho, pero he enviado a un equipo de limpieza para adecentarla antes de que viniéramos y para reponer las existencias.

—Por supuesto, no puedes vivir en una cabaña sucia. ¿Y por cuánto tiempo planeas que nos quedemos?

—El necesario—podía sonar amenazador, pero Stiles aún tenía su móvil en el bolsillo y sabía que el lobo le dejaría marchar si así lo quería.

Stiles se acercó al lago y caminó por el pequeño embarcadero.

—¿Y aquí se puede nadar o hay alguna criatura peligrosa habitando las profundidades?—preguntó sin gritar, sabiendo que el lobo podría oírle desde la puerta de la cabaña.

—No hay más que algunos peces, puedes bañarte si te apetece, pero no te he traído bañador.

—No importa.

Stiles comenzó a quitarse la ropa, prenda por prenda, dejándola tirada en el muelle. Podía sentir la mirada del lobo tras él, pero no le preocupada. La luz del amanecer iluminaba su pálida piel según iba descubriéndola. Por suerte era verano y aun a esas horas no hacía frío, tan solo soplaba una suave brisa que movía la superficie del agua. Cuando se quedó desnudo del todo, se lanzó al agua. Era fresca, pero le ayudó a despejar la cabeza. Con tan poca luz no podía ver bajo el agua, así que se quedó en la superficie, flotando con los brazos y piernas extendidos como una estrella. Observaba las nubes en aquel cielo anaranjado.

Vio de reojo a Peter, de pie al borde del muelle. Sus ojos brillaban sobrenaturales, fijos en él. Era una mirada hambrienta y Stiles disfrutó de ella. No solía tener esa clase de miradas dirigidas hacia él, salvo por parte del lobo cuando creía que no lo veía.

—Haré el desayuno—le dijo Peter con casi un gruñido y se dio media vuelta.

Stiles permaneció en el agua un rato más, simplemente flotando. Se preguntaba qué iba a suceder. No tenía intención de huir, sabía que no sería necesario, tan solo tendría que convencer a Peter de que ese matrimonio era lo mejor para todos. El lobo era inteligente y tarde o temprano acabaría cediendo. Mientras, unas pequeñas vacaciones junto al lago no estarían nada mal.

Regresó a la cabaña, viendo su acogedor interior por primera vez, llevando la ropa en la mano. Cogió la toalla que le esperaba en el perchero de la entrada, se secó y se la puso alrededor de la cintura. En la cocina, Peter servía el desayuno en una barra americana. Huevos revueltos como a Stiles le gustaban, beicon, salchichas, tostadas y Pop-tarts que Peter odiaba pero que sabía que a Stiles le encantaban. Esa no era la primera vez que Peter cocinaba para él, era un magnífico cocinero, y los demás lo sabrían si aún no estuvieran tan recelosos de él.

—¿Cuál es el plan?—preguntó tras tomar el primer bocado de huevos—. ¿Piensas retenerme aquí hasta que Scott y los demás entren en estampida para rescatarme?

—No necesitas que los demás te rescaten, encontrarías la forma de huir por tu cuenta mucho antes de que ellos se enteren siquiera de dónde estás.

—¿Entonces?

—Desayuna.

Stiles suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció. Los ojos de Peter seguían fijos en él y le hacían sentir caliente. No podía evitar sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago. Peter terminó antes que él y salió de la cocina. Regresó poco después con un jersey y un pantalón de chándal doblados en las manos.

—Vístete—le ordenó.

—Empiezas a sonar como tu sobrino usando el mínimo de palabras—replicó, pero cogió la ropa.

No era ropa suya, el jersey con cuello de pico le quedaba demasiado ancho en los hombros. Estaba claro que era ropa de Peter y su corazón latió con fuerza un momento. ¿No había tenido tiempo de coger ropa de su casa o quería que llevara su ropa? Sintió su rostro ruborizado porque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Ponte cómodo, puedes quedarte en la habitación que quieras—le dijo Peter, recogiendo los platos del desayuno.

—¿Puedo quedarme en la tuya?—se le había escapado. Era un pensamiento que se había escapado de sus labios, pero no iba a retirarlo.

Peter le miró fijamente con una expresión ilegible y Stiles lo tuvo claro en ese momento.

—Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no? Por eso te has molestado en secuestrarme. No quieres que me case porque me quieres para ti.

—No he dicho eso—replicó el lobo sin mucha fuerza.

—No te rías de mí. ¿O ahora piensas que soy estúpido?—se encaró a él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Nunca.

—Entonces. Has estado cortejándome los últimos meses y ahora me secuestras porque no quieres que me case a pesar de que es lo mejor para la manada. Dime, ¿a qué conclusión debo llegar?

Peter apretó las mandíbulas y tragó saliva. Era como si se estuviera preparando para un combate y Stiles no comprendía el porqué hasta que se dio cuenta; temía ser rechazado. Stiles se relajó y se acercó al lobo. Levantó el cuello del jersey e inspiró profundamente dentro de él.

—No tengo el olfato de un lobo, pero nuestros olores combinan muy bien.

Escuchó el gruñido de Peter y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes del lobo.

—No me provoques—le advirtió Peter, sus manos cerradas en puños y pegadas a sus costados como si intentara evitar tocarle.

—Si no lo hago, no actuarás. Eres poco atrevido para un lobo siniestro—replicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Esto es serio. Yo no soy una relación casual.

—¿Crees que yo sí? Mi idea de una relación es un todo o nada, un para siempre, casita con valla blanca y niños correteando por los pasillos. ¿Coincidimos en eso?—le preguntó casi desafiante.

—Puede arreglarse.

Peter tomó su rostro con una mano e hizo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando hacer, más de lo que pensaba confesar. Sus labios se unieron y parecían encajar como piezas del mismo puzle. Fue casto, pero largo y cálido. Stiles no dudó en rodear los hombros del lobo con sus brazos, deslizando los dedos por su perfecto pelo.

—Supongo que ya no soy candidato para el matrimonio concertado—murmuró Stiles con sus labios aún rozando los de Peter.

—No. Mataré a cualquiera que te toque—respondió el lobo con un gruñido, abrazándole con fuerza.

—¿Me lo juras?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Tú eres el dios por el que juro.


End file.
